


Coda

by Mx_Carter



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: I am so sorry, Ouch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Carter/pseuds/Mx_Carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes winning, winning is no fun at all<br/>-The Eleventh Doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coda

They bury him in a normal graveyard, a mortal graveyard. His wife and children are buried next to him. The headstone reads 'Skulduggery Pleasant. Genius, Madman, Friend. Rest in Peace'. No-one can look at it for more that 5 seconds.

Everyone leaves quickly, apart from two girls. One has short dark hair and one has long dark hair, and they are wearing different clothes. Other than that, they could be the same person.

They stand in silence for long minutes, staring at anything but the grave and each other.

"So," the short haired girl begins. Then she stops.

"So." replies the long haired girl.

Really, there is nothing more to say.

One girl sets a rucksack more securely on her shoulders and leaves to catch a bus. She has a sister to look after, and a university to go to. They have money, from ther uncle's royalties and from the villa she just sold. They have a big old house in the country to go back to, should they ever wish to. They have each other. They will be fine.

The other girl pulls her coat around herself, ignores the ache in her chest, and walks down another street. Her sister is safe. She will never see her again, but that is for the best. She is no longer capable of being normal. The first girl will be better.

This girl has a flat that has not been used by a living person in a good long while, and money left to her by a dead dead man. She has a job to do. She has friends to mourn.

She will not be fine. She strongly suspects that she will never be fine again. But then that was expected.

After all, no-one ever said winning was fun. 


End file.
